


A Late-Night Thought

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Couple, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Chanwoo can't seem to sleep because of something Jiwon had spoken of earlier that day. To satisfy his thoughts, Chanwoo wakes Myung-Dae up to ask him...





	A Late-Night Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallySasuNaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySasuNaru/gifts).



> This is the first time I have ever written about BJ Alex, so I am sorry. If you have not read the Manga, I insist you do. BJ Alex has a really good storyline and is highly entertaining!

Chanwoo tossed and turned in bed, unable to find comfort. His brain couldn't focus on anything but what Ahn Jiwon had said earlier that day. He desperately wanted to ask Myung-Dae a question. He needed to know...

Chanwoo brushed his thumb over MD's cheek, looking over his lover's features in the moonlight. The question was driving him crazy. Chanwoo couldn't wait 'til morning to ask.

Chanwoo nudged the brunette awake, immediately feeling guilty as he saw his lover's tired expression.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Myung-Dae yawned, wrapping an arm over Chanwoo's waist.

Chanwoo hesitated, "Do you like me?"

One of MD's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Chanwoo, I married you."

"Yeah, but did you marry me as a friend, or... a lover?"

Kim Myung-Dae blankly stared at Chanwoo before shoving the blond-haired boy into his chest. "Chanwoo... go to bed. What even made you think of this so late at night?"

"Alex said something earlier about how an old friend of his married his lover but had only actually started feeling something for him after two years together." MD's eyebrows were creased the entire time he listened to Chanwoo's rant.

"That's crazy. Of course, I like you. Chanwoo," MD released Chanwoo, pushing him away to look him in the eyes, "I love you, you know I do. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Chanwoo's cheeks began to redden, a smile forming on his lips. "I love you, too, Myung-Dae."

MD tilted Chanwoo's head up, positioning it just right as he leaned in, their lips connecting.

Chanwoo's stomach developed butterflies. He swore up and down, every kiss from MD felt like the first. The spark was still there, after all this time.

_How did I end up with such an amazing guy?_


End file.
